matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Unfinished Business
The Unfinished Business is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. It is one of the reskins of both Riot Disperser and Military Shotgun. * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 14.1.0|efficiency/_damage = *30 *45 (UP1) *59 (UP2)|fire_rate = 94|capacity = 28 (max 280)|mobility = *115 (pre-13.5.0) *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = Ultimate|cost = *60 (both modes) *If upgrade to UP1: 540 *If upgrade to UP2: 500 |level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|theme = Counter-Strike Online-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance It appears to be the reskin of the Riot Disperser but with 28-round drum, the ACOG scope, and the golden-black texture finish. Strategy It deals ultimate damage, good fire rate, average capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. *It fires 16 spread shots per fire, but be encouraged that its "pellets" travel to the same trajectory, just as a single shot weapon does. *Never be fooled by its looks, since this is useful for long-range attacks. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Due to several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. Or for heavily damaging your target and finishing them off later. **This same tactic can be applied to enemy Battle Mechs or Turrets, where they will be destroyed (or heavily damaged) in a matter of seconds especially in point-blank range. *Use this to heavily weaken (or even destroy) enemy Mechs and Turrets. *Use the 4x scope to engage with enemies at longer ranges and for better accuracy. *This gun has decent accuracy, so you can deal chip damage to targets far away, and the 4x scope makes this even more damage from far away. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. *Never be fooled by its looks, since this is useful for long-range attacks. *Use a Sniper Rifle or any other long ranged weapon to pick off these users. Firing Sound *Heavy Shotgun's Theme *Counter-Strike Online-themed Trivia *It is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Combat Shotgun. **It borrows several aspects from Atchisson Assault Shotgun such as the design itself. **In real life, the automatic version of this weapon is reserved only for the military users, while the semi-automatic counterpart is for civilian users. **Despite being slightly heavy (6.2 kg) in real life, it had a higher mobility in-game, possibly because the game version used the lightweight parts that still gives the same power as the real life does. **It is also based from the SKULL-11 Shotgun from Counters-Strike Online. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its adequate high fire rate. *It is essentially the overpowered "sibling" of Riot Disperser due to its ability to tear down enemies in long range, hence its single shots attribute. *Unlike the Counters-Strike Online, which deals more damage to the undeads (zombies) than humans (-5% damage), the Pixel Gun version deals more damage on both entities. *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Unfinifhed Business". *The term "unfinished business" means "something that a person needs to deal with or work on". Category:Weapons Category:Remixed Category:Primary Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons